


study break

by lilydaydreams



Series: ATLA drabbles [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Flash Fic, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydaydreams/pseuds/lilydaydreams
Summary: Ty Lee convinces Suki to take a quick study break and cuddle instead.
Relationships: Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: ATLA drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102676
Kudos: 7





	study break

**Author's Note:**

> I just think these two would be really cute, physically affectionate girlfriends. Vague modern/college AU.  
> While I can't always devote as much time as I'd like to working on longer projects, I do plan to keep writing short drabbles (~300 words) as a writing exercise! Probably more ATLA femslash rare pairs.

“Suki,” Ty Lee cajoles to the girl sitting across from her, cross legged on the floor. “ _ Please _ take a break. You’ve been at this for hours.”

Suki looks up from her textbooks, eyes apologetic. She is as pretty as ever, but Ty Lee sees the bags under her eyes and the tightness in her jaw and worries. “I can’t,” she says. “There’s still so much that I need to cover before tomorrow.”

“And you’re just going to get burnt out if you keep going without a break,” Ty Lee tells her, tone firmer than usual. Suki just shrugs in response and keeps taking notes, so Ty Lee switches tactics, fluttering her eyelashes and using her sweetest voice. “Please? Do it for me? Just cuddle me for a few minutes and then you can get back to what you need to do.”

Her efforts are rewarded when Suki sighs with a reluctant smile, sets down her book, and gets up to cuddle into Ty Lee’s small frame. She leans her head against Ty Lee’s shoulder, despite the fact that Ty Lee is the shorter of the two girls. They sit in silence for a few minutes, breathing falling into tandem, and Ty Lee feels Suki relax against her, some of the tension leaving her body. 

Ty Lee notices with contentment that Suki is absentmindedly tracing small circles on her arm, that the taller girl seems to be leaning into Ty Lee’s touch as she plays with Suki’s hair. They could stay like this forever, but Suki finally gets up with a disappointed groan, extricating their tangled limbs from one another.

“Thank you,” she tells her girlfriend softly. “You were right. I needed that.”

Ty Lee smiles, motions for Suki to lean down, and gives her a brief kiss on the forehead.


End file.
